television_show_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
(1969) Sesame Street Season 1
Sesame Street Season 1 is the 1st Season of Sesame Street it began on November 10, 1969 and ended on May 8, 1970 and there are 130 episodes in all. '''List of Sesame Street Season 1 episodes # '''Episode 0001 (November 10, 1969) # Episode 0002 (November 11, 1969) # Episode 0003 ' # '''Episode 0004 ' # 'Episode 0005 ' # 'Episode 0006 ' # 'Episode 0007 ' # 'Episode 0008 ' # '''Episode 0009 # Episode 0010 # Episode 0011 # Episode 0012 ' # '''Episode 0013 ' # '''Episode 0014 # Episode 0015 # Episode 0016 # Episode 0017 # Episode 0018 # Episode 0019 # Episode 0020 ' # '''Episode 0021 ' # 'Episode 0022 ' # 'Episode 0023 ' # 'Episode 0024 ' # 'Episode 0025 ' # 'Episode 0026 ' # 'Episode 0027 ' # 'Episode 0028 ' # 'Episode 0029 ' # '''Episode 0030 # Episode 0031 ' # '''Episode 0032 ' # 'Episode 0033 ' # '''Episode 0034 # Episode 0035 ' # '''Episode 0036 ' # 'Episode 0037 ' # 'Episode 0038 ' # 'Episode 0039 ' # 'Episode 0040 ' # 'Episode 0041 ' # 'Episode 0042 ' # 'Episode 0043 ' # 'Episode 0044 ' # 'Episode 0045 ' # 'Episode 0046 ' # 'Episode 0047 ' # 'Episode 0048 ' # 'Episode 0049 ' # 'Episode 0050 ' # 'Episode 0051 ' # '''Episode 0052 # Episode 0053 # Episode 0054 # Episode 0055 # Episode 0056 # Episode 0057 # Episode 0058 # Episode 0059 # Episode 0060 # Episode 0061 # Episode 0062 ' # '''Episode 0063 ' # 'Episode 0064 ' # 'Episode 0065 ' # 'Episode 0066 ' # 'Episode 0067 ' # 'Episode 0068 ' # 'Episode 0069 ' # 'Episode 0070 ' # 'Episode 0071 ' # 'Episode 0072 ' # 'Episode 0073 ' # 'Episode 0074 ' # 'Episode 0075 ' # '''Episode 0076 # Episode 0077 # Episode 0078 # Episode 0079 # Episode 0080 # Episode 0081 # Episode 0082 # Episode 0083 # Episode 0084 # Episode 0085 # Episode 0086 # Episode 0087 # Episode 0088 # Episode 0089 # Episode 0090 # Episode 0091 # Episode 0092 # Episode 0093 # Episode 0094 # Episode 0095 # Episode 0096 # Episode 0097 # Episode 0098 # Episode 0099 # Episode 0100 # Episode 0101 # Episode 0102 # Episode 0103 # Episode 0104 # Episode 0105 ' # '''Episode 0106 ' # 'Episode 0107 ' # 'Episode 0108 ' # 'Episode 0109 ' # 'Episode 0110 ' # 'Episode 0111 ' # 'Episode 0112 ' # 'Episode 0113 ' # 'Episode 0114 ' # 'Episode 0115 ' # 'Episode 0116 ' # 'Episode 0117 ' # 'Episode 0118 ' # 'Episode 0119 ' # '''Episode 0120 # Episode 0121 ' # '''Episode 0122 ' # 'Episode 0123 ' # 'Episode 0124 ' # 'Episode 0125 ' # 'Episode 0126 ' # 'Episode 0127 ' # 'Episode 0128 ' # 'Episode 0129 ' # '''Episode 0130 That's all 130 episodes from Sesame Street Season 1 Muppet Characters * Big Bird * Bert * Ernie * Oscar The Grouch * Cookie Monster * Grover * Kermit The Frog * Lefty The Salesman ''' * '''Mahna Mahna * The Snerfs ''' * '''Beautiful Day Monster * Betty Lou ' * '''Professor Hastings ' * '''Roosevelt Franklin * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother * Guy Smiley * Hippie * Fred * Fred's son * Scudge * Snerk * snork * Splurge * Thudge * Flute-Snatcher * Big V * Tony * Little Bird * Baskerville The Hound * Rolf The Dog Human Characters * Bob * Gordon * Susan * Mr. Hooper * Jennie * Buddy & Jim '' Category:Sesame Street Seasons